2nd Time Around
by meguhanu
Summary: Morla is dying. Now Atreyu and Artax have to go to her to wish her farewell for their people. Unknown to them, Gmork is alive and on the hunt for flesh and revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**2ND TIME AROUND**

**CHAPTER 1**

One of the riders from the Grassy Ocean opened the tent flap. He was covered in black mud. "I have grave news," he said. Atreyu and the Village Elder looked at him with questioning looks.

"What is it?" asked the Elder. "Morla The Ancient One is dying," he said. Atreyu had shivers go down his spine. He remembered her. She had given Atreyu information on who he should go to to get some advice on how to stop the Nothing. "What is it you propose to do? There's nothing we can do if she's dying," stated Atreyu.

"Well, she never gets visitors, so I suggest one of us go to her and say farewell and hopes she has a nice journey into the afterlife," said the rider.

"That's a good idea. Who has been to see her before?" asked The Elder. The rider and Elder both looked at Atreyu. "Don't go there," said Atreyu.

"I know, but this time, you know what's in store," said the Elder. "What's in store?" asked Atreyu getting mad. "Last time I was in the Swamps Of Sadness, Artax died and I almost drowned," he said.

"What can we do to get you to go?" asked the rider. "Nothing because I'm not going," said Atreyu. He stomped out of the tent and over to his horse, Artax, who was tied up near his tent. He was tacked up.

Artax looked at his rider. He whinnied a little shoving Atreyu. Atreyu smiled at his white horse. "It's ok," he said. Artax looked at him with his huge kind eyes as if to say "What's wrong? You can tell me."

"Morla is dying and Elder wants me to go and wish her Good-bye for our people," said Atreyu.

Artax neighed with horror. "I know boy. It's ok," said Atreyu.

He walked into his tent and slumped on his bed made of buffalo skin. He sighed inwardly. He put his hands on his face until he was asleep.

A few hours later, he woke to neighing outside his tent. He bolted up and ran outside to find Artax rearing up.  
"Whoa boy," said Atreyu as he grabbed the laced reins. "Easy. Calm down. What's wrong?" asked Atreyu.

Artax stomped his leg. Atreyu looked to the side and saw The Childlike Empress herself riding a white unicorn. "Moon Child," said Atreyu bowing. She still looked exaclty as she did when Atreyu had met her to tell her that he had failed.

"My son," she said as she dismounted. "You look the same," she said. "As do you," replied Atreyu. "I know you had a hard life, but now another is ending. Please take this and go to Morla," she said.

Around her neck she wore Auryn. Moon Child took off the necklace and clasped it around Atreyu's neck. He felt a surge of energy go through him in a protective embrace.

Moon Child smiled at Atreyu as she mounted her unicorn and headed back to the Ivory Tower. The whole village had watched the scene. Everyone whispered to themselves until Elder shooed them away.

"You have protection now. Will you go?" asked Elder. Atreyu looked up at him. His eyes were full of determination. He mounted Artax and took off to the Swamps of Sadness, much to Artax;s dismay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Time Around**

**Chapter 2**

It took Atreyu and Artax 2 days top get to the Swamps Of Sadness. While galloping over a hill, Artax stopped. Both horse and rider looked out over the black swamp.

Before going one step further, Atreyu took off Auryn and put it around Artax's neck…for protection. "No way am I going to loose you again," said Atreyu. He patted his horse and slowly made their way into the marsh.

Artax didn't sink in above his ankles. Within one hour, both made it to Morla. Atreyu dismounted Artax. "I'll be right back," he said.

Walking in the mud, Atreyu climbed Morla's back and called out her name. Unlike last time, Atreyu was waiting on the ground so he wouldn't slide down her back and get all full of mud again.

Atreyu and Artax waited until her muddy head came out to breathe. "What do you want?" she asked. Artax reared in fright. "Easy boy," said Atreyu, calming down his horse.

Morla saw that he had the Auryn. "Well, it looks like someone else is wearing the Auryn," she said. "Why aren't you wearing it?" she said. "Long story," said Atreyu, wanting to get back on the subject he was sent for.

"We know you're dying," said Atreyu. "Huh. We all die in the end. It's natural," said Morla. "Just go away and leave me in peace," she said.

"Morla," said Atreyu, walking forward, but then she sneezed and sent Atreyu flying backwards into the mud. "Some things never change," he said as he got up. He brushed some of the mud off.

He was about to retaliate, but Morla's head was already back down in the swamp. Atreyu sighed. He bowed in courtesy. "Farewell Morla," he said.

He looked at Artax. "Come on boy. Let's get home," he said as he led the horse out of the swamp. He didn't get on the horse because no one wants mud on their saddles.

Once out, they found a stream and cleaned up. Atreyu had made sure all the mud was off of his skin and brown skinned pants. Afterwards, he took Auryn off Artax and clasped it around his neck.

Night fell and Atreyu was all dried and cleaned up. "We'll spend the night here and then in the morning, we'll ride," said Atreyu to Artax. Artax nodded his head.

In the middle of the night, Artax, who had been grazing nearby, pricked his ears up. He had heard something. He looked this way and that. "Run away," said an evil voice.

Artax did as he was told and galloped away. Atreyu woke with a start hearing Artax run off. "ARTAX!" shouted Atreyu, who couldn't see a thing in the pitch black.

Gmork watched the scene. Slowly, he walked up behind Atreyu and then pounced with all his might. Atreyu didn't know what had pounced him. He tried kicking, but it was no use.

Whatever had jumped him had him pinned good. Atreyu felt blood run down his shoulder. He knew he had been wounded.

"Hello, Atreyu remember me?" asked Gmork. "Gmork?" asked Atreyu in terrible fear.


	3. Chapter 3

**2nd Time Around **

**Chapter 3**

Atreyu was pinned under the vampire/werewolf. "Long time no see," said Gmork through his razor sharp fangs. "I killed you," said Atreyu, struggling to get the 200-300 pound animal off his body.

"Stop struggling. It's useless," said Gmork. "As for killing me, when that fool boy, Bastian, wished Fantasia back, I came back from the grave. You can thank him for that. All this time, I've been searching for you…to kill you as I should have did last time we met," said Gmork, his foul breath going into Atreyu's nose.

Atreyu coughed and breathed heavily. "I won't go die without a fight," said Atreyu. "Same as always, foolish boy," said Gmork.

Atreyu tried kicking Gmork, but Gmork just laughed. "Feels ticklish," he answered. Atreyu's eyes went wide when Gmork bit down on Atreyu's leg and hurled him into the air.

Atreyu flew in the air until his petite body landed in the Swamps of Sadness. Atreyu groaned as he looked around. "I hate this place," said Atreyu.

He looked forward as he saw a big black mass coming towards him in the mud. Atreyu, now covered in mud, tried to hide behind one of the trees.

Fresh blood poured from his leg and stained his pants. His hand he put over the wound as he slid down the tree and into the swamp.

Gmork's ears pricked up. "You can't hide your blood scent," he said. Atreyu gasped as he saw that Gmork was coming closer and closer to his hiding spot. Even with the Auryn around his neck, he couldn't prevent what was about to happen.

Gmork smiled, his white fangs that were about to be stained red with Atreyu's blood. Then both males heard a terrifying shriek. Atreyu looked to his side to see his horse, Artax, coming full gallop and strike Gmork in the side with his hooves.

Gmork went flying backwards further into the swamp. Atreyu smiled at his horse. "Good boy. Well done," he said. Artax reared in joy and anger. He then went down on his front legs to allow Atreyu to climb on.

He did in a hurry because Gmork was coming back for more. Swinging his injured leg over the saddle and into the stirrup, Atreyu and Artax then went as fast as they could out of the swamp and back home to the Grassy Oceans; to home.

Atreyu then heard a cry for help. He slowed Artax down and turned him around. There in the swamp, he saw Gmork struggling to get out. He was sinking to his death. "Someone let the sadness overtake them," he said.

He watched as Gmork took his last breath and went under. "It's over," said Atreyu. He turned Artax and then headed for home.

Gmork kicked under the mud, until he resurfaced and ran out of the swamp. "That was too close," he said while breathing in the air, something that he wanted to do forever.

"Fine. If I can't kill you first, I'll kill those close to you first," said Gmork as he followed the hoof prints left from Artax.

Atreyu hung on for the next 2 days until he got back home. A little girl saw him coming, injured but alive. She ran and got the Elder and then, Atreyu got rest and treatment for his 2 injuries.

It was days until he woke up. "Where am I?" he asked. "You're home Atreyu," said the Elder. "Gmork!" yelled Atreyu, then he bolted up into a sitting position. "It's alright. He's dead," said the Elder, pushing him back down.

"That's right. He sank into the swamp," said Atreyu resting back down. "So, is Morla dead?" asked the Elder. "I would imagine so," replied Atreyu.

"Well, she's in a better place now," said the Elder, checking Atreyu's wounds. "Where is Artax?" asked Atreyu. "He's with the children," said the Elder. "Good. Artax loves kids," said Atreyu as he fell back to sleep.

The Elder looked down and saw Auryn still around Atreyu's neck. He smiled. He had washed the mud off the medallion so the silver and gold could shine through.

Artax, meanwhile, was with the little girl that had saw Atreyu coming. He was untacked and grazing while she played around him.

Artax then took off bolting, rearing, and bucking all over the green pasture. "Looks like someone is happy to be home," she said.

Unknown to her, Gmork had spooked Artax and that's why he took off bolting. Gmork snuck up behind the girl like a tiger, then charged her, grabbing her little form in her mouth.

He chomped on her like a rag doll. Blood came out from all over the girl. She screamed and cried for someone to help her, and the whole village had heard her.

Atreyu, along with the rest of the village, came out and saw the now dead girl in Gmork's jaws. Then he spit her body out into the once green grass.

"I told you I would kill you boy. Now this is twice you have escaped from me. If you don't come to me, I will kill off every person here, down to the last baby," threatened Gmork, showing his long red fangs.

Atreyu glared at the beast. "No," said Atreyu. He slowly started to back away, but was pulled forward by someone. His back met someone's chest.

His mouth was covered by someone's hand. "Everyone get back, or I'll kill him," came a male's voice. Atreyu knew that voice. He tried to speak, but couldn't.

Gmork smiled. "Took you long enough," he said. "Sorry Gmork, but you know kids these days," said the Elder!!!

"Elder what are you doing?!" yelled the villagers.

"Don't call me Elder. I am so sick of you people!" he screamed. The people started to come forward in order to save Atreyu, but Elder had taken out an ivory knife.

he placed it under Atreyu's neck. Atreyu couldn't do anything. "Get back or he dies!" yelled the Elder. The villagers did as they were told.

Elder and Atreyu got onto Gmork's back and took off someplace unknown.

Once out of sight, the whole village was in a panic. The mother of the girl that was killed had picked her up and was crying hysterically.

"We have to save Atreyu!" screamed one of the men. "But how?" asked another. "We don't know where they are taking him!" said another man.

Artax had come back, but didn't stay. He followed the tracks that were left over by Gmork. He reared as he was going to go save his master.


	4. Chapter 4

**2nd Time Around**

**Chapter 4**

**(AN: I'm basing this off the first movie…not the book!)**

Atreyu knew where he was. He was at the Old City where he first killed Gmork. He was thrown into a cave that had shackles hanging from the wall. Elder grabbed him around the neck and chained him to the wall.

"You'll never get away with this Elder!" he yelled. Elder looked at him. "First, my name is Tir," he said. "Tir," seethed Atreyu. He tried to attack, but the chains pulled him back to the wall.

"It's no use trying to escape," said Gmork as he stalked over. Atreyu looked the creature straight in the face. "When I get out of here, you're the first one I'm going to kill," said Atreyu.

"Tir, keep watch over him. We don't want him escaping or for him to have any uninvited guests trying to rescue him," said Gmork.

Tir nodded his head yes. Then to Atreyu's surprise, he started to shed. The skin peeled off, his hair fell out, replaced with long blond hair which was tied back in a high ponytail. This was his true look. Tir was 6ft even, a lot taller than Atreyu.

He had eyes that were as red as blood. He chin was tight. Atreyu looked at him. "Why?" he asked. Tir smiled. "Why did I pretend to be the Elder?" he asked. "Yes," said Atreyu. "Well, it's a long story," said Tir.

"Looks as though I might as well tell ya, seeing as how you're not going anywhere," said Tir. He gripped Atreyu's chin in his hand.

"Getting rid of the real Elder was easy. All I did was draw him out of his tent telling him that you were in trouble. He came out, I killed him, then tossed his body into the nearby river," said Tir. "It was night, so no one saw me," he said.

"Then I took on his identity. I can shape shift into other people, then I had to sit and wait. Gmork was supposed to kill you, but I was the backup plan in case he failed, which he did. Now we will kill you together," said Tir.

He let go of Atreyu. "Don't worry. You'll be dead within the next couple of hours," said Tir as he stalked away. "By the way, the reason I'm working with Gmork is because I want to see Fantasia come to it's end. I have the same reasons for killing you as Gmork. You stopped that from happening last time, but this time, you're unfortunate," said Tir.

Atreyu started to struggle against the chains that bound him, but all that did was cut his wrists. Some blood started to pour out of the new wounds. "I better stop before I bleed to death," said Atreyu.

He sat down with his arms hovering above his head. "Looks like I'm done for," he said.

Meanwhile, in another part of Fantasia, Artax had been galloping at full speed following Gmork's tracks. Soon, they came to a huge cliff. Gmork had clearly jumped it, but could Artax?

He reared up pacing back and forth near the edge of the cliff. "Be careful or you'll fall," said a voice from above. Artax pricked his ears forward as a pink fluffy luckdragon landed close to Artax.

"As soon as I saw you, I knew you needed assistance," he said. "Wait a minute," said Falkor. He looked at Artax. the horse was sweating and his eyes wide with fear. "You're Atreyu's horse. Artax, right?" he asked. The white horse nodded his long crested neck.

"Where is Atreyu? Did you get loose from him?" asked Falkor. Artax shook his head. He pawed the ground. Falkor looked at the bog wolf tracks in the dirt.

"He was taken by a wolf?" asked Falkor. Artax again nodded his head. "Alright, I will assist you in finding him," said Falkor, who took flight. His paws gently took Artax and together they flew over the ground until they came to a dirty abandoned city. There was no other place they could have been.

Falkor landed Artax in the ocean. The horse swam to shore and shook his body. "Listen Artax," said Falkor. "I'm too big to walk into the city, so you're going to have to do that," said Falkor. Artax looked at the ground and sure enough, the wolf tracks led into the city.

Artax nodded his head then trotted into the city. Thankfully, this horse had no shoes on so his feet didn't click clock on the cement. "Good luck," said Falkor as he just stood in the sand.


	5. Chapter 5

**2nd Time Around**

**Chapter 5**

Artax pranced through the city, being careful not to draw out anyone. He jumped over huge rocks and was extra careful; not to trip on pieces of jagged rock.

Soon he came to a cave. It was sitting open like a rotting wound. Slowly, he went inside.

Atreyu was dosing in and out of sleep. He looked down at Auryn around his neck. "Moonchild," he whispered. She was always with him even if he didn't have the Auryn. "Please help me," he said.

His mind ran through the events of the previous days. "Why am I the one that always has to go through pain and suffering?" he asked to himself.

His eyes slowly closed. His breathing was steady and strong. Atreyu then felt the presence of someone coming. He stood up and glared. Then to his surprise, he saw his horse.

"Artax!" yelled Atreyu in a hushed voice. Artax trotted over to his master and began nuzzling him. "How did you get here?" he asked. Artax looked towards the sky.

"You flew?" asked Atreyu finding that hard to believe. Artax shook his head. "Wait a minute," said Atreyu. "Falkor?" asked Atreyu, obviously stunned. Artax nodded his head. "Miracles really do come in all shapes and sizes," he said.

"Can you break these chains?" asked Atreyu, getting to the point to where he felt like his arms were going to fall off his body. Artax reared and with his hooves easily broke the chains.

Atreyu's arms fell to his side. He hissed in pain as he began rubbing his arms to get some feeling into them. "Good boy," said Atreyu.

"NO. BAD BOY," came a voice. Atreyu and Artax looked to the side and saw Tir and Gmork coming towards them. "Your horse is smart and at the same time stupid," said Gmork.

Atreyu backed up as did Artax. "Listen," said Atreyu. "Fantasia is back. It's never going anywhere again," said Atreyu. "So why not just give up on this foolishness?" he asked.

Tir's eyes narrowed in anger. "FOOLISHNESS?!" he asked. "What's foolish is Fantasia. We're sick of it," he said. Gmork started to walk forward. "We're evil creatures. We are unfit to be here," he said.

Atreyu and Artax were starting to back up when Atreyu wasn't watching where he was going and fell backwards to the ground. Gmork saw his opportunity and was about to jump him when Artax intervened, rearing and pawing at Gmork.

Artax reared once more, then took off to where Falkor was waiting for him. Gmork was hot on his tail. Atreyu tried getting up to run away, when Tir walked over and as quick as he could, grabbed Atreyu by the hair and dragged him through the city.

Atreyu had no choice but to follow. He yelled as Tir pulled on him. "Let me go!" he cried. "Like that's going to happen. You're going to watch Gmork kill that horse of yours," he said.

Atreyu wasn't going to loose his horse again. "NO WAY!" he cried, then with as much strength as he could kicked Tir in the stomach.

Tir doubled over in pain. "You stupid little boy," said Tir. Atreyu started to run, but Tir tripped him by grabbing his leg. Atreyu looked behind him and saw Tir making his advance, this time with that Ivory knife in his hand.

Tir was on top of Atreyu wanted to put that knife into his throat. It took all of Atreyu's strength to keep the knife away from him. Then he elbowed him in the face. "GAHH!" yelled It in pain. The knife went flying in the air. Atreyu saw where it landed and dove for it.

It was in his hand, when Tir bounded on him. In a flash, the sound of knife piercing flesh filled the air. Atreyu looked at Tir. The knife went right into his heart.

Atreyu pushed his body off. He looked at himself. He was covered in a red sticky liquid known as blood. He stood up and without a word, went to go look Artax and Gmork.


	6. Chapter 6

**2****nd**** Time Around**

**Chapter 6**

Climbing over the jagged edges of the razor sharp rocks, Atreyu climbed over until he saw Gmork and Artax fighting each other in a death match.

"ARTAX! GMORK!" he screamed as he ran down to the two animals. Gmork took his gaze away from the white horse and turned it onto the blood soaked Atreyu. Gmork lipped his lips with hunger.

"You will be next," he hissed out of his ivory fanged mouth. While not looking, Artax reared and pummeled his hooves into the wolf's side as hard as he could.

Gmork yelped in pain. He fell on his side, then breathed slowly. The horse had penetrated his lung. Atreyu didn't know what to do. He started to advance to the wolf. Artax looked down at his master and didn't move a muscle.

Atreyu kneeled down at a safe distance from the evil creature. "You know you can't win," whispered Gmork while coughing up blood.

Atreyu pulled out the knife he had used to kill Tir. "Maybe, but then again, you won't get a third chance to come after any of us," said Atreyu.

He plunged the knife deep into the chest of the wolf. Gmork gasped at the searing pain he had felt. This was the second time that Atreyu had killed him by stabbing him in the heart.

"Find rest," said Atreyu. He stood up and looked at his horse and smiled. "Come," he said. Artax kneeled down on his front legs and allowed his master to climb on.

Even though he would probably stain Artax red what with the blood still clinging to Atreyu. He swung his leg over the horse's back. Gripping Artax's white main, he gave a little squeeze with his ankles. The 2 of them took off to home.

"Wait, where is Falkor?" he asked Artax pulling back. The horse looked up to the sky. "So he too went home," said Atreyu. "I guess he knew the outcome all along," he said patting Artax. The horse whinnied loudly and reared to the heavens. "Thank you!" shouted Atreyu.

The 2 of them then took off at a slow canter to home, where hopefully in the future, none of them would have that kind of adventure again, but that is another story and shall be told at another time

THE END


End file.
